


Чудо

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: The Curse of Fatal Death
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: У Рани есть хорошие новости для Доктора и Мастера, однако возможно для остальной части вселенной они скорее плохие. А вот Флавия в восторге.





	Чудо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360240) by zero_ac. 



\- Это удивительно и чудесно, почти волшебно! – восторженно воскликнула Флавия. Рани, которая как раз и выяснила истинную причину болезни Доктора, лишь фыркнула. – Скорее катастрофа, - сухо прокомментировала она 

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – спросил Мастер, обнимая жену. 

\- Ой, да ладно. С вами двумя ребенок вырастет либо назойливым некомпетентным спасителем всех и вся, либо назойливым мегаломаньяком, который фактически добьется успеха. И я даже не знаю, что хуже. 

\- Или он будет компетентным, – огрызнулась Доктор.

\- Или станет как папочка. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я не успешен?

Рани лишь закатила глаза в ответ. Доктор взяла руки мужа в свои. - Это значит, что она сама не знает о чем говорит, - ободряюще сказала она, сердито глядя на Рани. 

И в этот момент Доктор заметила, что канцлер Флавия, остававшаяся подозрительно тихой во время их перепалки, сейчас что-то вполголоса говорит в интерком. 

\- Извини меня, но что ты делаешь?

\- О, я просто сообщила всем эту потрясающую новость. Организуем маленькую вечеринку. - Флавия широко улыбнулась ей.

Ужас Доктора отразился на лице ее мужа.

\- Бежим? – спросил он. 

\- Быстро! – ответила она. 

Так и они и поступили.


End file.
